The 4th Halfa 2
by Chavonnie26
Summary: The time for secrets is over. Everyone must learn to face their pasts or else there wont be a future for anyone. Sequel to The 4th Halfa. Still SXD TXOC but now with added DanniXOC. Final chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please read the 4****th**** halfa first otherwise you will be confused. Happy holidays. Well almost. So please enjoy and on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Chavonne Spirit**

It was 2 months ago that I faced Plasmius and won. Since then we've seen neither hide nor hair of him (I still say that he couldn't have survived my attack) and we were glad. Things were going great at school. Sam and Danny were cashing in on all the bets they made on me and Tucker getting together (I still can't believe they did that). Christmas was just around the corner and for some weird reason the closer it got the more of a Scrooge Danny became.

"Hey Chavonne there's a Christmas Dance next Friday and I was wondering if you want to go together?" Tucker asked me as we left the school.

"Do you even have to ask?" I asked him with a smile on my face.

"Sorry but it's common policy for dances." He told me.

"Fair enough. So what do you want to do today? I mean after your 4 o'clock feeding?" I asked him.

"I don't know. How about ice-skating? Being from the Far Frozen you're bound to be a natural." He asked me.

"Sure why not? Hey maybe Danny and Sam can join us?" I asked him.

"I don't see why not? Hey Danny, Sam you want to go ice-skating with us?" he asked them as they pulled up beside us holding hands.

"Sure we'd love to." Sam told us.

"Great. Let's go to the Nasty Burger first before Tucker's stomach starts complaining." I said just as Tucker's stomach let loose a loud growl.

"I agree." Tucker said. All during the way there, during lunch and to the ice-rink Danny didn't talk once.

"Danny what's wrong?" I asked him when we arrived at the rink.

"You'll find out when we get home." He told me with a scowl on his face as he walked away.

"What's his problem?" I asked Tucker.

"You'll find out soon enough. But forget about it for now and let's ice-skate." He told me while handing me a pair of skates.

"Thanks but no thanks. I got my own." I said as I used my ice powers to form blades on the bottom of my shoes.

"Cool." He said.

Soon we were on the ice and it turns out just because you live in a frozen wasteland for 9 years doesn't mean you're a natural at ice-skating.

"Ow." I said as I fell down for the 4th time.

"How about we go to the snack bar so you can thaw out?" Tucker asked me with a concerned look on his face.

"Sounds like a plan." I tell him as he helps me to my feet and we head towards the snack bar.

"I can't believe that you lived in a frozen wasteland for 9 years and don't know how to ice-skate." Tucker told me.

"Well most of the time the ground is covered in snow and honestly there isn't much need for ice skates." I told him with a shrug.

"How about I get us some hot chocolate with mini-marshmallows while you find us some seats?" he asked me.

"Sure, come back soon." I said giving him a little peck on the cheek and found us a table both by a heater and a window so we could see the snow fall outside.

I quickly took a seat and tried to thaw out (just because I'm a halfa doesn't mean I don't get cold like everyone else). The snack bar was mostly empty because most people were out on the ice and there was music playing.

"Music Sounds Better with U. Nice." I muttered under my breath and between chattering teeth. I watched the snow fall outside reminded of home back in the Far Frozen until I saw something. Squinting I could just make out the outline in the small blizzard going on outside. But just as it was there it was gone.

"I got us some hot chocolate as well as some roasted chestnuts." Tucker told me as he took the seat across from me.

"Thanks. By the way did you happen to see anything out there in the snow?" I asked him.

"No." he replied.

Soon as we were done with the chestnuts and hot chocolate we went to find Danny and Sam so we could pick up Danielle and go eventually found them watching something on Sam's phone. Danny was actually smiling.

"What you watching?" Tucker asked them.

"Just a little something I call payback." Sam said with an evil grin.

I immediately paled at those words. You see, on a dare from Danni I swapped out Sam's black clothes for pink (I know bad idea ok) and when she found out she swore she'd make me pay.

"I wonder how the student body of Casper High would react if they knew Frostbite's daughter who has lived in the Far Frozen for 9 years doesn't know how to ice-skate?" she said with a sly grin.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Really, that's all you got? I honestly don't think it's that big a deal. I mean lots of people don't know how to ice-skate. So can we please go and pick up Danielle before she spray paints her principal's car pink again?" I tell her.

"Ok" she said dejectedly "but know this I will get back at you for that prank." She added with venom in her voice.

Soon we picked up Danni and went home.

"He is not!"

"He is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!" Came Maddie and Jack's voices before we even set foot into the house.

"What are they fighting about?" Danni asked us.

"Whether or not Santa is real. They've been going at it ever since before Jazz was born and more often than not they ruin Christmas with their bickering." Danny told us as his eye started to twitch.

"But its 2 weeks till Christmas why start bickering now?" I asked him.

"Be thankful. Last year they started a month before Christmas and it lasted for a month after Christmas." He told me.

"At least this time they're not using the Fenton Bazookas." Tucker said with a chuckle until Danny shot him a glare that would have sent me running and I survived pulling a prank on Sam.

Then we heard the familiar hum of the Bazooka charging up.

"Hit the deck!" Sam said quickly just as a shot from the Bazooka hit the door.

"You were saying?" Danni said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry kids. We still haven't worked out the bugs on the security system and you're still considered threats. So better safe than sorry." Maddie said apologetically as we slowly got up.

"It's ok Mom." Danni said.

"Maddie was it a ghost we can dissect .With Danny's permission of course." Jack said in that extremely loud voice that sometimes makes me cover my ears in pain (Yes it's that loud plus I have enhanced hearing) as he came into view with a huge goofy grin on his face.

"No Jack it was just the kids again" Maddie told him as his face fell.

"Here have a cookie." She said while handing him a cookie.

His face instantly lit up as he devoured the cookie.

"Well were going up stairs to discuss the patrols. Ok?" Danny asked his parents.

"Ok honey. Just remember to tell us when our patrol is." Maddie told him as we all headed upstairs.

"I will." He told her.

We were all soon in his room when the fight about Santa continued. "I still can't believe your parents. Fighting over something as silly as if Santa exists or not." I told him. Then I realized something.

"Wait didn't we already set the patrols for the month?" I asked Danny.

"We did. I just didn't want to be down there when they went at it again." He told me.

"Oh." I said.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Danni asked just as our Ghost Senses went off.

"BEWARE FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!" we heard just as we saw him outside Danny's window.

"I call this one." I said and transformed and flew after him.

Just as always I took him down within 5 minutes and stuffed him in the thermos and started heading home. On the flight there I remembered that I needed to get a gift for everyone. The only reason I hadn't was because I hated shopping.

"Oh great. 2 weeks till Christmas and I haven't even gotten them presents yet." I muttered under my breath.

I soon arrived at Fenton Works (I chased the Box Ghost to the other side of town) and phased into Danny's room.

"What took you so long? You usually defeat him in what 2 minutes?" Tucker asked.

"I chased him to the other side of town." I told him.

Just then Tucker's and Sam's phones rang.

"We got to go. Parents." They told us.

"It's ok." We (Danni, Danny and me) told them. With that they left.

"Well I'm going to Jazz's and my room now if anyone needs me." I told them while tossing the thermos to Danny.

They just nodded. I went to my room and quickly made a duplicate of me.

"Stay here while I go Christmas shopping. OK?" I told her.

"Yes mam." She told me as she went and picked up a book.

I quickly transformed and went to the mall (after I grabbed my stack of cash that I won by placing bets with Sam on how long the ghost fights would last. It's amazing how quickly the money adds up) where I would be doing the thing I hate most. Shopping.

**A/N: Well what do you think? Please be honest. Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Chavonne and Charles**

Shopping. The only thing in the world I hate more than Plasmius. I don't know why this is though. I just hate shopping for some unknown reason. On the flight to the mall I went over what I would be getting them. For Frostbite I'm making him a cure for blood blossoms which I discovered about a month ago after encountering them on a school trip to Salem, for Tucker that new PDA he has had his eye on for the past month.

For Sam a book of gothic poetry, for Danni a new bike, for Danny a new model spaceship, for Jazz a book on psychology, for Maddie a sample of ectoplasm and for Jack I would make him my famous marshmallow cream cheese cake with fudge sauce. With that list in mind I first changed back into human after landing by the technology store.

I quickly got all I needed with a little help from duplication and started to head home. I quickly got back home and hid the presents after using the duplicates to wrap them. After absorbing the duplicates I took a nap (what I was up till 1 am fighting ghosts) but I soon wish I hadn't. It was about 1 am according to the town clock and me and Danni were in the middle of the snow covered street facing Vlad along with a boy about Danni's age that looked a lot like me.

He was floating like Vlad and had a ghostly glow. He had messy straight white hair that hung in his Mediterranean blue eyes. He wore a jumpsuit that looked exactly like mine when I was seven.

"We're coming for you both. And Danielle I got back into cloning. I'll let you guess who he's a clone of." Vlad said with an evil laugh.

I woke up in a cold sweat, looking around for Vlad. Soon I calmed down and went to Danni's and Danny's room to check on Danni.

When I arrived I heard crying.

"Danni are you ok?" I said as I knocked on the door.

After she didn't answer I phased into the room and saw her curled up in a ball crying her heart out. That's something you see only once in a blue moon.

"Danni are you ok? What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I had another dream about Vlad but this one was different. You were there and this other boy who was actually kinda cute for someone who works for Vlad." She told me between sobs.

"Let me guess he said 'We're coming for you both. And Danielle I got back into cloning. I'll let you guess who he's a clone of.' And then finished with an evil laugh." I asked her.

"Yeah how did you know?" she asked me coming out from her ball.

"Because I just had the same dream." I told her with a concerned look on my face.

She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Did you have any dreams like this before?" she asked me.

"Yeah once. About a month before Vlad came back I dreamt that you and me were standing in the middle of the street-"

"and he said 'I'm coming for you both and this time no one will be able to save you.' And then left in a puff of pink smoke." She said interrupting me.

"Yeah how did you know?" I asked her.

"Because I had the same dream." She told me and that's when I started getting spooked.

"But how?" I asked her.

"I don't know but we have to tell the others." She told me while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I agree. By the way where are the others?" I asked her getting worried.

"I don't know." She told me worriedly.

"The house is too quiet. We should take a look around." I told her.

"Agreed." She said.

We left the room invisibly and checked each room including the lab but they were nowhere to be found.

"Hey what's this?" Danni asked as she found a piece of paper on the kitchen table. I took a look at it and it was a message from Vlad. It read

'If you wish to see your family and friends alive again. You both will be outside city hall at 1 am tonight. Signed Vlad.'

"This is bad. This is very, very bad." I told her.

"What do we do?" she asked me.

"We have no choice. We have to face Vlad." I told her with a look of determination on my face.

It was only 6 pm when we got the note so we spent the rest of the time getting ready to face Vlad.

When we arrived at City Hall it was 12:57 and we spent the three extra minutes going over our weapons. We brought Fenton thermoses, peelers, bazookas, pistols and spectre deflectors that were designed to ignore our ecto signatures only. By the time the clock struck 1 all was still then he arrived with the boy we saw in our dream.

"Wow. I'm surprized you both showed up. Oh wait no I'm not. You're too much like Danny for your own goods" He told us sarcastically "oh wait I almost forgot to introduce my new helper. Girls this is Charles Spirit. Chavonne's clone." He told us.

That's when it finally clicked. He cloned me. That's why Charles looked so much like me. It all made sense.

"Father Do you wish for me to take them down." Charles said in a voice that resembled my own.

"No Charles I will take them myself." Vlad told Charles as he lunged at us but we dodged in time.

"Danni you take Charles I'll take Vlad." I yelled at her.

"Are you sure last time you fought him you barely escaped with your life?" she asked me.

"Just trust me." I told her. She nodded.

"Alright Vlad time for a rematch." I told him.

"So be it." He said as he lunged at me but I dodged. He then tried to hit me but I grabbed his fist, twisted it and threw him into a wall.

"I see you've been practicing." He said as he peeled himself off the wall.

I replied with a smirk and quickly ecto-blasted him. The force sent him back into the wall. He quickly retaliated by sending his own pink (I know girly right) ecto-blast at me but I dodged again.

"Is it just me Vlad or have you lost your touch?" I asked him. That's when he smiled.

"Really then take a look behind you." He said.

I took a look and saw that Charles had Danni by the neck with an ecto-charged hand.

"No. Leave her alone. I'll do whatever you want but just leave her alone." I told them.

"I'm afraid that's not an option." Vlad said as he grabbed me from behind.

I felt the edges of my vision darkening and soon I was knocked out.

**A/N: yes I know I'm evil but you'll just have to see what happens. Also for those of you who are wondering why Chavonne doesn't recognise Tucker from her past it's because he's changed quite a bit. Well except for the fact he's still a techno-geek. By the way in this fic the rest of Team Phantom will find out about her troubled past. Danielle already knows. That's why they get along so well. Well see you next time**

**Chavonnie26 out. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Chavonne and Charles.**

"Chavonne wake up." I heard someone familiar say.

Just then all the memories of the fight came back to me and I shot up like a rocket.

"Glad to see you're still among the half-living." Danny said as I took in my surroundings.

Danni, Danny and I were in ghost-proof cells while Tucker, Sam, Jazz, Maddie and Jack were in regular cells.

"Where are we and what happened?" I asked him as everyone else was still knocked out.

"For where we are we're in one of Vlad's old labs and for what happened I'm afraid you'll have to tell me. Last thing I remember was being knocked out by a kid about Danni's age with blue eyes and white hair." He told me.

"Last thing I remember is fighting Vlad until he had his new clone of me, Charles, catch Danielle and threaten to hurt her if I didn't surrender and then him grabbing me and the world going dark." I told him.

"Great. Vlad's gotten back into cloning but it looks like he hasn't perfected it yet." He said.

"Why'd you say that?" I asked him.

"Because for one thing Charles is a boy and for another he's Danielle's age." He told me.

"Good point." I said.

"Good to see your up." Came a voice I recognised as Charles.

As he stepped into the light I saw he was in human form just like Danni, Danny and myself. In human form he had curly brown hair that hung in his tigers eye brown eyes. He wore black cargo pants, a white t-shirt, a black bombers jacket; a black hat like Danni's and white trainers. All in all he looked like the boy version of me he was.

"Let us go. You have no right to keep us here." Danny shouted at him.

"As much as I would like to I can't. I don't have the key." He told us sincerely.

"I know Vlad is using me but I can't escape. I'm not stabilized yet and if I do escape I will turn into a pile of goop eventually." He told us seriously.

"Yep he's defiantly a clone of you." Danny said.

"Ignoring that if you get the keys and get us out we will stabilize you and give you a proper home." I told Charles.

"It sounds too good to be true. What's the catch?" he asked suspiciously.

"No catch. I promise." I tell him.

"Deal." He said with a smile.

"I'll get the keys. Just go along with what Vlad says until I can get you out. Your friends should be waking up soon. Ok?" He told us.

"OK." We told him at the same time.

And with that he left to find the keys. Just as he left Danielle started to stir.

"Hey Danni. That clone sure packs a punch doesn't he?" I asked her jokingly.

"Well he is your clone." She said.

"True." I told her just as everyone else woke up.

"Glad to see we won't have another Technus to deal with." Danny said jokingly to Tucker but quickly shut up when I sent him a glare that would have scared Sam.

"Ah glad to see you're all awake. I wouldn't want anyone to miss me finally winning." Vlad said as he came out from the shadows.

"What's your plan this time Vlad?" Danny asked him angrily.

"Me. Why I'm only going to make each one of you relive you're worst memories together." He told us with a chuckle.

"And how do you plan to do that?" I asked him cautiously.

"By simply wishing it. Desiree come on out." He said.

"Yes master." She said as she came out from the shadows.

"I wish that they would each face their worst memories together starting with Chavonne." He said evilly.

"So you have wished it so it will be." She said as the world started spinning and slowly faded to black.

**A/N: Yes its short and a cliffy but never fear the next chapter is here. Please review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs Chavonne, Charles, Coralline and Collin.**

I was soon woken up by the shrill beeping of my alarm. I quickly shot up and got out of my bed. My bed back when I lived with my birth parents. I looked down and saw that I was six again. I looked around my room and saw everyone slowly waking up. They were all six years old as well. I realized that they were about to see the worst year of my life. The year my parents started work on the portal.

"Where and when are we?" Jazz asked as she looked around.

"We're at my birth parents house and as for when it's 2003 and for some weird reason we're all six years old again." I told her.

We were all in our normal clothes except for Jack and Maddie who were wearing normal jeans, trainers and t-shirts. Jack's was bright orange and Maddie's was teal.

"You guys had best hide until I give the ok. My ex-parents should be coming up soon." I told them while ushering them into my closet.

"Ok." They said as they quickly hid when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

"Chavonne we came up here to tell you we are starting work on our portal today so you are not allowed into the lab until we're done." My ex-mom Coralline told me.

"Ok." I told her as she and my ex-dad Collin left and closed the door behind them.

"You guys can come out now." I told them as soon as I was sure my ex-parents were far enough away.

"They won't bother us again for quite a while." I told them as they came out from their hiding spots.

"Why's that?" Tucker asked.

"Because they ignore me for a whole year." I told him brushing away tears.

"Come on we best get to school. Might as well get this over with." I told all of them.

"I thought I was done with school." Jack said.

"Just one more day. Trust me. Todays the first day of school and it truly is my worst memory." I told him as we headed towards the school.

As we headed to school all the memories of being shoved into lockers, being mocked for being a techno-geek and all the times I was humiliated came back to me. It was going to be one extremely long day.

"Hey look its Prenton. Hey Prenton what invention are your parents working on this time. Something to make you popular. Like that's ever gonna happen." Dash's annoying 6 year old voice called out as he and his cronies came close to me and ignored everyone else like they were invisible.

"What's it this time Dash? You can't have possibly failed a test yet school hasn't even started." I asked him with a bored expression.

"Nothing just wanted to give you the welcome to school package." He said as he picked me up and tossed me into the nearest locker.

"Welcome back to school. Loser." He said as he and his cronies stormed off.

"Is it safe?" I asked Tucker outside the locker.

"It's safe." He said as I tried to use intangibility. Key word being tried.

"I can't go ghost." I told him.

"Oh right your 6 again. One year before you get your powers. Hold on." He said as he opened up the locker.

"Thank you" I said "We better get to class."

"You know I tried to stop Dash from shoving you in the locker but he just went right through me." Danni told me.

"I wonder why." I said as we went to my first class.

I took my seat as did everyone else. But everyone seemed to be ignoring Tucker, Sam, Danny, Jazz, Danni, Jack and Maddie for some reason.

"Hey mind if I sit next to you." A voice that sounded a lot like Tucker's said.

When I turned to look at him it was my best friend Tuck from when we were six. He looked a lot like my boyfriend Tucker except he had no red beret and no glasses.

"Go ahead." I told him.

"Students I am your new teacher Mr Lancer and before we begin I have an announcement. The beginning of year talent show will be tonight and for those of you who wish to perform please sign up now." He said in that monotone voice that could have sent Danielle to sleep while on a sugar high.

"You gonna to sign up?" Tuck asked.

"Maybe. What about you?" I asked him.

"Defiantly. I have the best voice Casper Elementary has ever seen." He told me with a smug look that rivalled Tucker's.

I then remembered what a horrible voice he had.

"Good Luck with that." I told him remembering all the tomatoes thrown at him.

"Class first off today we will be discussing Charlotte's Web. Yes Mr Fenton?" Mr Lancer said.

"But isn't Charlotte's Web a book we only read when we are in Grade 4?" a voice that sounded like Danny's said.

I turned to look to see a second Danny. Signature shirt and all.

"Thank you for pointing that out to me. I must have switched the lesson plans. My mistake." He said as he got out the proper lesson plan and started teaching.

Soon the lesson was over.

"Chavonne we need to talk." Danny said as he pulled me aside into the janitor's closet where everyone else was already.

"Who was that you were talking to back there?" Danny asked.

"I lived in Amity Park my entire life before I lived in the Far Frozen. You didn't expect me to have friends." I told them crossing my arms.

"Chavonne that boy you were talking to was me." Tucker told me.

"Really? I didn't know. I can't believe that I didn't recognise my best friend after 9 years away." I told him.

"And I can't believe that I didn't recognise my best friend after 9 years of thinking she's dead. I can't believe I didn't see the similarities. I can't believe I called Danny clueless." he told me as we hugged.

The bell choose that moment to ring.

"Oh no I'm late." I said as I ran to my next class.

"Few just made it." I muttered as I took my seat.

"Nice outfit freak. Where'd you get it the thrift store?" Paulina said as she walked by.

I rolled my eyes.

"Shallow little witch." I muttered.

"I agree." A voice that sounded like Sam's said.

"I'm Sam Manson. Call me anything other than that and you die." She said as I got a look at her.

She was actually wearing colour. Not just any colour but pink.

"Chavonne Preston. Nice to meet you." I told her. "But don't mind me saying this but you don't seem like the kinda girl to wear pink. You seem more like the kinda girl to wear all black." I told her.

"I know right but my parents forced me into this dress." Younger Sam told me.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked me.

"Go ahead." I told her as she sat down.

"So you going to the talent show tonight?" she asked me.

"Maybe. What about you?" I asked her.

"Defiantly." She told me.

"Alright class let's get down to business. I'm Mrs Bloem and I'm your new Maths teacher." The teacher said.

The lessons went by quite quickly but the worst was yet to come. It was lunch time and I swear no matter when or where you are cafeteria food still makes you want to run screaming like a little girl. Everyone was surrounding the sign-up sheet for the talent show. I knew I had to sign-up but I just couldn't knowing what will happen. But I forced myself to. Just thinking back to it made me shudder.

"Hey Chavonne you want to sit with us?" Younger Tucker asked.

"Sure." I said while taking a seat.

At the table was him, Younger Danny and Younger Sam.

"Prenton!" came Dash's voice.

"Uh oh." I said as he came at me.

"It's your fault I failed Mr Lancer's surprise test and now you're gonna pay." He said as I started running away.

I forgot how fast I was when I was 6.

"Get back here Prenton!" Dash yelled at me.

I also forgot how fast he was when he was 6.

I quickly dived into an open janitor's closet and closed the door behind me.

"Prenton where'd you go?!" he said when he couldn't find me.

He soon lost interest and stalked off. The bell than rang.

"Oh come on." I said as I hurried to my next class.

The rest of the day went pretty well considering that Dash and his cronies chased me around all day. The moment school let out I ran to my ex-home to get ready for the talent show that night.

"Hey Chavonne what took you so long?" Older Tucker asked as I entered my room where everyone else was already.

"One word and one IQ point: Dash." I told him.

"So let me guess your worst memory is at the talent show am I correct?" Jazz asked.

"Yep now if you'll excuse me I need to get ready." I said while ushering everyone out the door.

I quickly got changed into the outfit I would be performing in. it was a black mini dress with a white belt, fingerless gloves and pumps. My hair was straightened and I had a little lip gloss on. By 6 everyone was ready as we started on our way to the school. I already had the music ready and by the time we got there everyone was taking their seats.

"You guys take your seats. I'll see you after my number." I told them.

They all went to find a seat as I went backstage where everyone was getting ready.

"Hey look its Prenton. What's your talent running away?" Dash asked.

He was in a tux and would be performing a magic act.

"No you'll just have to wait and see." I told him.

I was the last to perform and so far the show was a total disaster. First Dash's doves attacked him during his magic act (Which he blamed on me) then after a couple good acts Tucker got on stage and sang. There was so many tomatoes the entire stage was red. Then after they cleaned the stage Paulina came on with a monologue that was so bad it was laughable. Then finally it was my turn.

I got on stage and nodded. Then the music came on. It was time to sing.

"Yeah you may think that I'm a zero

But hey, everyone you wanna be

Probably started off like me

You may say that I'm a freak show (I don't care)

But hey, give it just a little time

I bet you're gonna change your mind

All of the dirt you've been throwing my way

It ain't so hard to take

That's right (that's right)

'Cos I know one day you'll be screaming my name

And I'll just look away

That's right (that's right)

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth

So everyone can hear

Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down

Baby I don't care

Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out

You wanna be, you wanna be

A loser like me

A loser like me

Push me up against the locker

And hey, all I do is shake it off

I'll get you back when I'm your boss

I'm not thinking 'bout you haters

'Cos hey, I could be a superstar

I'll see you when you wash my car

All of the dirt you've been throwing my way

It ain't so hard to take

That's right (that's right)

'Cos I know one day you'll be screaming my name

And I'll just look away

That's right (that's right)

Just go ahead and hate on me or run your mouth

So everyone can hear

Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down

Baby I don't care

Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out

You wanna be, you wanna be

A loser like me

A loser like me

A loser like me

Hey you over there

Keep the "L" up, up in the air

Hey you over there

Keep the "L" up 'cos I don't care

You can throw your stick

And you can throw your stones

Like a rocket just watch me go

Yeah

L-O-S-E-R

I can only be who I are

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth

So everyone can hear

Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down

Baby I don't care

Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out

You wanna be, you wanna be

A loser like me

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth

So everyone can hear

Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down

Baby I don't care

Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out

You wanna be, you wanna be

A loser like me

A loser like me

A loser like me

A loser like me

A loser like me" I sang and after that last 'a loser like me' a vat of the cafeteria's mystery meat was dumped on me from above. Everyone was laughing. Even the Younger versions of my friends. I was so humiliated. I ran off the stage crying just as the world started spinning.

"Here we go again." I mumbled as the world went black.

**A/N: So whatcha think? Please be nice and review. Also tell me who you want to live their worst memories next. Well until next time.**

**Chavonnie26 out. Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Exams what you gonna do? Well since no one sent in their ideas I'm just gonna use my own. So next up for their worst memories is … Danny. I believe that Vlad would want it in order of who he hates the most (Chavonne was first because she is way more powerful and nicer than Vlad could ever be. Jealousy much) Well enough ranting and on with the show err I mean story.**

When I woke up I was 14 as was everyone else. I quickly went invisible to check that we had our powers back. I took a look around and saw we were still in Amity Park or what was left of it.

"What happened to this place?" I asked aloud.

"I happened." Said a voice from behind me that sounded like a deeper version of Danny's.

I turned around and came face to face with someone I was certain I never wanted to see again. He had pale green skin and his hair was made of white fire. He was wearing a jumpsuit that resembled Danny's except it had a cape. He had blood red eyes and fangs. He basically looked like a weird combo of Danny and Vlad's ghost halves.

"W-w-w-h-h-h-o-o-o a-a-a-r-r-r-e-e-e y-y-y-o-o-o-u-u-u?" I stuttered out.

"Your worst nightmare." He said and at that I ran away and hid cursing myself for my cowardice.

"Nice to see you all again." The man said to my friends who I saw were frozen in fear. I took a look at Danny hoping he would be brave enough to take the monster on but he looked paralysed with fear.

"You can't be real. They didn't die. I promised myself I wouldn't become you." Danny said as he regained some of his cool.

"You don't get it do you. I'm still here. You still become me." The man said as everyone else ran to hide.

Tucker ran to me to share my hiding place.

"Who is that and why is Danny so afraid of him?" I asked him quietly.

"That's Dark Dan. Danny's Evil older self." Tucker told me.

"He's basically Vlad and Danny's ghost halves fused together. It's a long story." He told me.

"I don't know whether that's a yikes or a ewww." I told him as we watched Danny and Dan.

They were fighting and it looked like Danny was getting his butt kicked.

"I have to help him." I told Tucker as I ran out from our hiding place.

"Hey ugly why not take on someone your own size." I shouted at him while transforming into Spirit.

"Like you?" he asked ignoring Danny for only a second in which time Danny was able to get a punch in and when he went flying back I quickly ecto-blasted him.

"Danny I can end the fight now but you have to get everyone away from here!" I told him while battling with Dan. So far it was an even battle.

"What about you?!" Danny asked.

"I'll be fine just get everyone out of here!" I shouted at him. He quickly nodded and got everyone out of there.

"Alright Dan let's end this." I said while taking a deep breath.

I then let out my Spirit Screech. The moment the Royal Blue waves touched Dan he turned into a pile of green goop. After that I let off of the attack and sank to my knees and involuntarily transformed back (I hadn't mastered that attack yet).

Danny and everyone else came rushing back the moment the attack stopped.

"Vonnie are you ok?" Tucker asked me. I meekly nodded.

"Is he gone?" Danni asked me obviously referring to Dan.

"He's gone." I said in a hoarse whisper. Just then everything started spinning as the world went black

**A/N: So what you think? Like it or hate it. Sorry it's so short but no worries I will update soon and send in your ideas because honestly I'm stumped on what to do for Sam's worst memories but she won't be next so take your time (I think we all know who's up next.)Oh and before I go I'd like to send out a special thank you to my first follower. Sguirl2 you rock. Please Read and Review. Until next time**

**Chavonnie26 out. Peace. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Exams are finally finished. Thank goodness. Now before I begin I want to tell you that if I don't get a review within a week of this chapter I WILL ABANDON THIS FIC! This is your first and final warning. Now on to the story :) (Also if you didn't guess that Jack was up next you're even more clueless than Danny)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

When I woke up I saw we were on a space ship and that Jack was driving. My first thought was 'we're gonna crash' until I saw it was on auto-pilot. Then I saw three other people in matching suits behind him.

"Bonsai." Jack screamed and hit a button causing rockets to shoot out and hit an extremely big asteroid that was heading towards the ship.

The other three people started cheering until they saw that Jack had destroyed the wrong asteroid.

"You idiot! Now the world is doomed!" The girl said.

Then Jack started blathering about how it wasn't his fault as they attacked him. I heard many 'owes' and 'ouches'.

Then everything started spinning again.

"Not again." I heard Tucker say as the world went black.

-Line Break-

When we woke up we saw we were in Tucker's 7 year old bedroom. It was blue with technology symbols everywhere.

"Tucker honey it's time to go to the funeral." Tucker's mom said.

I saw that all of us were dressed for a funeral, we were all 7 and that Sam was nowhere in sight.

"I wonder where Sam is." Danny said.

"I wonder if two people can have the same worst memory." I said.

"It's possible." Jazz said.

"We best get moving before my mom gets suspicious." Tucker told us. We all quickly filed out.

Luckily I still had my powers so I turned us all invisible even though it was causing me a headache since I hadn't recovered from fighting Dan.

"Ok Tuck since this is your memory what are we going to have to expect?" I asked him.

"It's your funeral. Literally." He told me as we piled into the car.

"Oh." I said as the car started and we were off.

When we arrived at the church we immediately went inside and saw that everything was in autumn colours not black.

"You like. I planned the entire thing myself." Tucker told me sadly.

"I do - wait what happened to my parents?" I asked him.

"The police blamed you disappearing on your parents as well as child negligence and abuse. I told them how they treated you. They deserve worse." He told me seriously and went to take his seat.

I simply nodded. I knew they deserved worse (They sometimes experimented on me to see if ecto-plasm affected humans) I took a seat as the funeral started and saw Sam walk into the church and sit down at the nearest pew. I then realised I was the one that convinced Sam that she was in control of her own life. I convinced her about a month before the accident and after that it was tofu burgers and all black clothes for her.

The mass was wonderful even Dash had something to say.

He simply said "I'll miss wailing on you most of all."

Then once it was done the room started spinning and the world went black once more.

**A/N: Ha didn't see that one coming did ya? Two for one. Remember my warning. Until next time (if there is one)**

**Chavonnie26 out. Peace.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nada except for Chavonne and Charles**

When I woke up I saw that we were in Jazz's and my room. Everyone was their normal age.

"Why do I have a feeling this is Jazz's worst memory?" I said as I rubbed my head to get rid of the power-drain headache that was forming.

"Because it is." Came Dark Dan's voice.

I turned around to see him standing in Jazz's doorway with what looked like an envelope.

"What are you doing here?" Danni asked voice quivering.

"Just making sure that my future comes to be." He told us, smirking triumphantly.

He then lunged at us and knocked us out. When we woke up we were at the school.

"Oh no." Jazz said as she ran to Mr Lancer's door and looked in. That's when everything started spinning again.

"Oh come on!" I shouted as the world went black.

-Line break-

When we woke up we saw that we were at one of the fruitloop's old labs. I looked around for Dani and saw that she was trapped in between two really weird machines and she was screaming. At first I didn't know why then I saw that she was being melted into a pile of green goop. Then Valarie and Vlad came flying in fighting. Then another Danny came flying in after them and headed straight for Dani.

He tried getting her out of the restraints then squirted her with this weird substance but it was too late. She melted into a pile of goo. Then she started reforming until she was back to her old self and jumped out of the goo. That's when she started destroying the lab and kicked Vlad's butt. Then everything started spinning yet again.

-Line break-

When we woke up we saw that we were at a university. The University of Wisconsin to be precise.

"Well at least this is the last one until we can go kick Vlad's butt back into space." Dani said.

"True." The rest of us said in unison.

"Ok Maddie what are we dealing with here." I asked.

"The portal accident. Vlad's accident." She told us.

She led us to a lab where younger versions of her, Jack and Vlad were working on a mini-ghost-portal.

"Jack I don't think these calculations are correct." Younger Maddie said.

"Bonsai!" Younger Jack yelled as he turned the portal on.

There was a loud humming and when it turned on a large amount of ectoplasm shot out of it and nailed Vlad right in the face. When he lifted his hands from his face we saw that his face was now covered in boils, his eyes were glowing and his hair had turned white. Then everything started spinning again and the world went black.

-Line break-

When we woke up we saw that we were back in the human world. I took a look at the clock and saw that we were gone for about an hour. Then I heard the jingling of keys and soft footsteps.

"Glad to see your back." Came Charles voice as he stepped into the light still in human form but now sporting the keys and a duffel bag.

When I saw Dani stiffen and aim an ecto-blast at him I quickly told her "No. Don't. He's helping us get out."

"What do you mean?" Dani asked me never taking her eyes off him.

"She means I'm going to help you fight that cheese head. I know Vlad's using me. I'm sorry for knocking most of you out. I had no choice. It was either that or be melted." He told us while unlocking our cages.

"Thanks." I told him while Danni still glared at me and him.

"Ok so what do we do now?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know. I haven't thought that far ahead." He told us while wringing his hands. A gesture I only do when I'm embarrassed.

"Yep defiantly Chavonne's clone." Sam said. I shot her a glare.

"First off let's get out of here." Jazz told us.

Everyone nodded their heads as Danni, Danny, Charles and me transformed. I grabbed Tucker and Maddie, Charles grabbed Jack, Danny grabbed Sam and Danni grabbed Jazz. We turned intangible and flew out of there and headed home. We soon arrived there and got to work. We quickly stabilized Charles with the Ecto-Dejecto and loaded up with enough ammunition for a small army.

"Let's go kick some fruitloop butt!" Charles shouted as we boarded the Fenton RV and headed for Vlad's Lab.

"Yep defiantly your clone." Jazz told me as I face palmed.

**A/N: I'm back. Did you miss me? Well thanks to those who did review you saved a story I did not want to abandon. Also a big shout out to Princess Sakura2456. The first person to favourite this story. You rock! Well until next time.**

**Chavonnie26 out. Peace.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but I had one crazy week (I won't bore you with the details). So enough blathering and on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Chavonne and Charles.**

"Why do you guys keep saying that?!" I asked them after Charles' outburst.

"You're both easily excitable and you both don't think things through." Jazz told me.

"Not true." Charles said as we headed to Vlad's lab.

"Oh and you're both childish." Danny said.

"You're calling me childish?!" I asked him angrily.

"Yeah I am and since when are you so defensive?!" he asked me.

"I'm only defensive when people point out my faults!" I shouted at him through clenched teeth with balled fists and my eyes glowing.

"I'm not saying that they're faults!" he shouted at me.

"Stop arguing you two! You're both giving me a headache!" Dani shouted at us.

"Me too!" chimed in Charles rubbing his temples.

I stared at Danny telling him that I was not backing down. I could tell he wasn't backing down either. In the end Sam had to pull Danny down and Tucker had to pull me down.

"Thanks for getting them to shut up. Another minute of arguing and I would have blasted their mouths shut." Charles said to Dani with a small smile on his face.

I could tell he had a crush on Dani (It's something a big sister/template just knows).

"No prob." Dani told him with a small smile of her own but with a small blush.

"We're almost there time to get ready kids." Maddie told us while driving (There was no way in the Ghost Zone we were letting Jack drive.)

"Goin' Ghost!" All us halfas yelled at once and we transformed.

But Charles and my ghost forms were different. Mine now had white horizontal stripes at the knees and elbows, a symbol that looked like a capitol C with a lowercase S attached, light blue streaks in my hair that framed my face and a black mask that showed my eyes. Charles' also had the new white stripes, symbol and mask but he didn't have the light blue streaks instead he had dark blue streaks and his eyes were dark blue as well.

"Ok what happened to our ghost forms?!" Charles asked.

"I don't know but I like the changes." I said looking at the streaks that brought my eyes and the symbol that separated me and Charles from Danny and Dani.

"We're here!" Maddie yelled.

"Charge!" Jack yelled as we got out the RV.

He started blasting everything in sight when we entered the old lab.

"Let's cause some damage." I told Charles as we started blasting along with everyone else.

"Wow this is fun!" Charles shouted as he took out a support beam that collapsed causing even more damage.

"Yeah I know!" Dani shouted as she took out a column. That's when he came out.

"What in the Ghost Zone are you doing Charles?" Vlad yelled.

"I'm taking you down you seriously crazed up fruitloop!" Charles shouted at him as he blasted him with his now dark blue ecto-blast.

It hit dead on sending Vlad into a support column that collapsed on top of him.

"Nice shot." I told him.

"Thanks." He told me.

Plasmius got out from the rumble ,his suit torn and tattered, with his hair messed up and missing a fang.

"Hey Dracula looks like you're missing a fang." I taunted.

"What are you talking about?" he asked with a lisp.

That's when his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"What happened to you two?" he asked suspiciously.

"I don't know but what I do know is I'm way more powerful." Charles stated happily. 'I guess I do feel a little stronger' I thought confused.

"That's why you're ecto-blast caused so much damage." Plasmius muttered under his breath but thanks to our enhanced hearing we heard it.

"Hey Dani wanna kick some fruitloop but?" I asked her as she flew by.

"Yeah." She said as she unleashed a barrage of ecto-blasts on Plasmius.

"I get to finish him off" I shouted at the two of them "Call me when he's ready."

"We will." They shouted in unison as they continued to beat him up.

I flew down into the cloning facility and took a look at all the failed attempts to clone me. There was a doll version of me, a huge monster version of me, one that was covered by a sheet and one that looked exactly like me right down to the last freckle. I took a look at the charts and saw that the clones were all unstable (I am a qualified doctor in both the real world and in the Ghost Zone).

I knew that I had to destroy the clones but I just couldn't. In the Far Frozen we have a saying 'All life is precious no matter how it is formed' and I believe it. I couldn't take their lives for they were a part of me.

'_Danny can you come here for a moment. I have a favour to ask you.' _I asked him telepathically.

'_Sure.'_ He replied as he phased into the room.

"Oh." He said as he looked around the room.

"So could you, you know, please?" I asked him.

"Ok." He told me sympathetically.

"Thank you." I told him sadly as I phased out of the room.

'_Chavonne he's ready.'_ Charles told me telepathically as I phased into the room.

"No duh." I said as I took a look at Vlad.

To say he looked awful would be an understatement. His suit was torn and tattered; he was missing both fangs and all his hair was burned off.

"Time to finish this" I said glumly "Get out of here unless you want to be destabilized."

"We're out of here." Dani said as they left.

As soon as they left I let lose my Spirit Screech and destabilized Vlad. I joined the others outside afterwards.

"He's gone." I told them tiredly as they started cheering.

"Vonnie what's wrong?" Tucker asked me immediately noticing my mood.

"It's nothing." I told him flashing a small smile.

I guess he got the message and stopped asking me.

"Let's go home." I said and everyone agreed.

On the ride back we transformed back into humans but Charles and my human forms were changed as well. Mine now had a mousey brown streaks that framed my face and Charles' had almost-black brown streaks in his and his eyes were the same colour.

"Nice. I like the changes." Dani said after we transformed.

"Me too." Tucker said giving me a small kiss.

No matter how tired I am a kiss from my Tuck always recharges me. Soon we were back home.

"I swear after today I may never get out of my bed again." I said heading up to my and Jazz's room (Tucker and Sam already said goodnight and went home).

"Agreed." Everyone else said as we each went to our rooms.

I quickly got changed into my pajamas and went into a dreamless sleep. Thank Goodness it was Saturday the next day.

**A/N: So like it or love it. Leave your thoughts in a review. Please I'm begging you (Begs on hands and knees like a dog and gives puppy dog eyes.) Sorry for those of you who like Vlad but he needed to go. Oh and please vote for how Dani and Charles get together on my profile. The poll is up. Well until next time.**

**Chavonnie26 out. Peace.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Man we had one heck of a storm today. So with nothing to do I decided to write another chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Chavonne and Charles.**

"Chavonne it's time to get up. You slept through the whole weekend." Jazz said.

I shot up like a rocket and raced to get ready. I was half-way done when I heard Jazz laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"It's you. It's so easy to fool you it's laughable." She told me.

I paused from putting my jacket on and shot her a glare.

"Next time you do that you'll wish you had woken Sam up at dawn." I told her, my voice a deadly growl that would have sent even a war veteran screaming like a little girl.

I stomped down stairs and made breakfast for everyone (I'm the only one in the house who can cook).

"Morning." Charles said groggily.

"You too huh?" I asked him but it sounded more like a statement.

"Yup. The male Danny woke me up." He told me as he started helping me get breakfast ready.

"You can cook?" I asked him.

"Yeah always been able to." He told me while setting the table in a way that would have put any restaurant to shame.

I smiled when he said that. 'Finally another cook.' I thought. All my attempts to teach the Fentons how to cook have been disastrous at best. The worst was when I tried to teach Jack. He actually brought the food to life. That night was spent chasing down the mutated hot dogs. I still have nightmares about it.

"So what powers do you have?" I asked him, silently cursing myself for not asking sooner.

"Let's see. Ice, Earth, Fire, Water, Air (A/N: Yes I know it sounds a lot like avatar the last airbender. Deal with It.), Electricity, A Ghostly Wail, Healing, Talking to Animals and Telepathy." He told me after considering my question for a while.

"Wow all your missing is my Spirit Screech." I told him thoroughly impressed.

That's when everyone came down for breakfast.

"Glad to see we didn't wake anyone up while making breakfast." I told them while sending a pointed look at Jazz.

"So Charles are you going to show us what powers you have today?" Dani asked trying not to blush when Charles pushed in her chair for her.

'_Nice job little bro.' _I told him telepathically and at that he blushed.

"Yeah." He told us while taking the seat next to Dani.

"All right everyone eat up." I said while serving the food (Pancakes, YUM)

"How do you do it?" Danny asked with his mouth full of food.

"Trade secret and please don't talk with your mouth full." I told him, a little green.

When we finished breakfast we went to the park so we could see Charles' powers in action. I was the one to duel with him.

"Ready?" I asked Charles as we got ready to duel.

"Ready" he told me.

"Remember: Don't hold back!" I told him.

He just nodded as Dani gave us the go ahead. We started with our ice powers. He nearly froze me to a tree until I sent a barrage of icicles at him pinning him to a tree. Then came our earth powers. Unfortunately for him he didn't know how to control them properly and ended up sending a rock spire into his back.

"Maybe we should move on to fire. After we get those hedgehog quills out." I told him when he came back after landing twenty feet away and on a very angry hedgehog.

Even from this far away I could still hear its' curses.

"Ow. Be careful." Charles cried when we pulled out the quills.

"We wouldn't have to do this if you told me you didn't know how to control some of your powers." I told him like a mother scolding her child.

He grumbled under his breath then yelped when Dani pulled a quill out from a very uncomfortable place.

"How about we start training tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Okay." He said under his breath but loud enough for me to hear it.

'Man this boy is more prideful than me and Tucker combined' I thought grinning when I heard another yelp.

"After this we're going to go and see Frostbite." I told him. He must have known from the tone of my voice that he was not getting out of this.

"Who's Frostbite?" he asked when all the quills were out.

"He's my dad and soon to be your dad too." I told him while going to get changed (After the hedgehog incident we went back to FentonWorks to get the quills out)

I knew I had to dress in traditional Far Frozen clothes for the ceremony (I talked to Frostbite before we went to take care of Vlad and he sounded happy to have another child to watch over.) I changed from my usual outfit into a blue dress that had long sleeves and went down to my ankles, a silver belt that looked like frozen vines curling around my waist, silver boots and a silver tiara that wrapped around my head and had diamonds that pointed down like icicles.

I knew everyone else was changing into their outfits as well. I was the first one changed so I went down to the living room to wait for everyone. Tucker came out next. He wore a blue fur lined coat, a silver shirt, black pants and silver boots. Instead of his usual red beret he had a blue one.

"Wow you really do look like a princess." He said when he came down the stairs.

"I guess that makes you my prince." I told him flirtingly.

He gave me a kiss. Then came the two Danny's. Dani was dressed a lot like me except she had no belt or tiara. Danny was dress just like Tucker except his shirt was blue and his coat was silver.

"Do we really have to wear this?" Dani asked trying to keep her loose hair out of her face.

"Yes and believe it or not you will actually be warmer in these clothes than in your normal clothes." I told her

"Chavonne we need your help. Sam won't come out of the guest room." Jazz told me while appearing at the top of the staircase. She was dressed just like Dani except her dress was silver, her boots were blue and she wore a belt.

"Coming." I told her as I followed her to the guest room where Jack and Maddie were waiting outside.

Maddie was dressed just like Jazz and Jack was dressed just like Danny except he had his black gloves on.

"Why won't she come out?" I asked them.

"She says she doesn't want to be seen in, and I quote 'this monstrosity of a dress.'" Maddie told me.

I rolled my eyes and phased into the room.

"Okay Sam what problems do you have with the dress? I mean it's black for Pete's Sake. What's wrong with it?" I asked her when I saw her in the dress.

"I don't want Danny to see me dressed like a – a- a-"she said.

"A girl?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She told me sheepishly.

"Sam you are a girl and in this Danny's bound to drool all over you and wonder why he didn't ask you out or kiss you sooner. Come on let's go." I told her.

"You're right as always." She told me while we walked out the door and down to the living room where everyone but Charles was.

Moment Danny saw her he started drooling just as I said. I mean how could you not. Sam's dress was black and her boots were purple. It fit her in all the right places just as all of ours did.

"Hey where's the soon to be prince?" I asked when I sat down, noticing he wasn't there.

"Right in front of you." He said from the top of the staircase.

He wore a blue shirt with silver trimmings, silver pants, blue boots and a small crown made to look like upside-down icicles.

"Everyone ready?" He asked.

We all nodded.

"Then let's go." He said heading down to the lab.

We all followed him and piled into the Specter Speeder. Soon we were on our way to the adoption ceremony.

**A/N: Anybody notice something different? If you spot it I'll make you a character in my next fic. Just send in the name you want and the characters description. Well until next time.**

**Chavonnie26 out. Peace.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow two chapters in one day. Man I need to get a social life. Well without further ado here's chapter 10.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Chavonne and Charles (If you haven't figured this out by now you're dumber than the Box Ghost)**

"Wow!" Charles said when we arrived at the Far Frozen.

Everything was decked out in silver and blue. Everyone was wearing their best clothes. There were even ice sculptures of Charles and me.

"Where's my little princess?" came Frostbite's voice after we landed.

I blushed at that. I realized I was about to be embarrassed by my dad and there was nothing I could do. My dad came up to us dressed in his best robes.

"Hey dad." I said when he hugged me so tight it felt like my spine was about to shatter.

"So you must be Charles? Glad to meet you son." He said to Charles when he was done hugging me.

"So what exactly are we supposed to do for the whole adoption thing?" Charles asked my dad timidly.

I mentally face-palmed because I forgot to tell him that my dad was a 7-foot tall yeti.

"Basically we sign a piece of paper in front of the whole village then we have a huge feast and party." He told Charles happily.

Everyone's face broke out into a huge grin. I could see why. Far Frozen parties and feasts were the best. No human party could compare.

"Let's go then." Charles said as we all took our seats.

"Oh and before we begin. Tucker if you dare break my little angel's heart I will break you. Got it?!" my dad said to my boyfriend while bearing his teeth and claws.

Tucker gulped, nodded and said a small 'yes sir' before he sat next to me.

The ceremony went fine considering most of the village avoided Danny and when it finished the feast that was served was quickly polished off.

"Chavonne I need to talk to you." My dad said when I finished my food.

I nodded and followed him into the archive cave.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Chavonne in a few months your year in the human world will be over and I'm giving you the choice of remaining there or coming back to the Far Frozen. Your answer must be given when I visit you for Christmas." He told me sadly.

"Daddy I can give you my answer now. I'm staying in the human world. I'm sorry but I'm not your little girl anymore. If the Far Frozen needs me you know I'll be here. I'll never abandon you or my people." I told him sadly.

"I understand and I have one more thing to ask you. When you and Tucker wed would you please do it in the Far Frozen?" he asked me sheepishly.

"Daddy!" I shouted turning as red as a fire truck and stormed out of the cave.

The slow songs were playing when I got back.

"What did your dad want to talk about?" Tucker asked me when he saw me.

"Whether I was staying in the human world or coming back here after my year in the human world is done." I told him.

"Oh." He said with a sad look on his face.

"No worries I'm staying in the human world." I told him.

As I said that his face instantly brightened.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked me with a goofy grin on his face.

"I would love to." I told him with an equally goofy grin on my face.

I don't know how long we danced for but just being in Tucker's arms makes me lose track of time. It was soon time to go. We said our good byes and headed home. The entire ride back I was curled up in Tucker's lap just enjoying being near him. I faked being asleep just so Tucker would carry me up to bed.

"Good night my sweet princess." He whispered to me once I was in bed.

"Good night my handsome prince." I said as he kissed me good night.

That night I dreamt of fairy tale balls and living happily ever after with my sweet prince (**A/N: Insert Aww from the audience and author)**

**A/N: Yes I do plan on having Chavonne and Tucker married. Sorry for lack of DaniXOC and DannyXSam but this fic is about Chavonne's life may I remind you. Well until next time.**

**Chavonnie26 out. Peace.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter. Yeah I know I've been updating a lot lately but it's only because I have nothing to do in my new found free time (School let out on Friday. Yeah.) So here's the next chapter free of charge and remember find what's different and be a character in my next fic (Please send in your answer in the form of a review.) Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Chavonne and Charles.**

I was woken up by the sun hating the fact I chose the bed right next to the window. I quickly realised it was time to get up and get ready to train Charles. I got out of bed and got changed into the clothes I wore when I did my martial arts. The outfit was simple. A black silk karate outfit with white trims and a white tank top underneath.

"Let me guess you use your martial arts to control the elements." Jazz said groggily (I woke her up while getting changed)

"Yup. Why do you think I trained in 4 completely different fighting styles?" I asked her with a wry grin.

I headed downstairs to get a large breakfast ready (Charles needed his strength if he was to train with me).

"Do I smell eggs and bacon as well as pancakes?" Jack said coming down the stairs his nose in the air and his eyes closed. No doubt following his nose.

"Yup. If Charles is gonna train with me he'll have to have the strength to keep up." I told him as I dished out the food.

That's when everyone else came down sniffing the air no doubt woken up by the smell of my cooking.

"What did we do to deserve this treat?" Dani asked when she caught sight of the chocolate-chip pancakes.

"Charles needs to keep his strength up if he's gonna train with me." I told them.

"No way. He actually agreed to train with you. Out of his own free will?" Danny asked me.

I tried training with Danny when I first got there but it didn't end well and let's leave it at that.

"Yup." I told him with a grin.

"Man dude. You are one brave kid." Danny said clapping Charles on the back.

Charles shot me a nervous look.

"Chillax. I won't hurt you. Much." I told him.

At that he paled.

"Eat up we have a long day ahead of us." I told him as we started digging into our breakfasts.

-Line Break-

"Okay so there are four fighting styles you will learn to control your elemental powers. Since you've already mastered ice I will be teaching you about the other styles. Water is T'ai chi ch'uan; Earth is Hung Ga kung fu; Fire is Northern Shaolin kung fu and Air is Baguazhang. Any questions?" I shouted at Charles like a drill Sargent after we arrived at the dojo I teach at part-time. (I so didn't want to go outside plus it had the only pond that wasn't frozen over.)

He shook his head.

"Okay then. First we will be starting with T'ai chi ch'uan." I told him normally and got him into the right stance.

"When working with water you have to be as fluid as the liquid itself. If you are tense or over-think the move you will fail and end up getting someone wet or hurt." I told him while demonstrating a water whip

"Okay." He said as he copied me but ended up hitting Tucker who was watching with everyone else.

"Hey watch it!" Tucker shouted.

"Sorry." Charles told him.

"Maybe we should try a less complex move." I told him.

He quickly nodded.

"Okay this is a really simple move. All you have to do is make the water in the pond move like this." I told him while doing the move myself.

He tried it but ended up making a huge wave that drenched everyone.

"How about we try a different element?" I asked him while bending the water back into the pond.

"I think that's a good idea." Charles said when he took a look at everyone's angry faces.

"Let's try Baguazhang it's one of the least destructive forms." I said while making a small tornado in my hand.

"Okay." He said when I got him into the right stance

"Air is all about circular movements and flexibility. When working with air you have to let go and think of nothing for if you put any emotions into it the air will break free of your control and either dissipate or grow and break something." I told him while making an air scooter.

Charles copied and got it right on the first try.

"Nice work maybe we should have started with air." I told him.

The rest of the day was spent teaching Charles how to control air and later fire (Earth didn't go so well.)

"Okay at least we know where your trouble spots are." I told him when a bolder went wide and hit the male Danny.

"No kidding." Danny said when he went intangible to get out from underneath the huge rock.

"How about we try again next week?" I asked Charles while he was flying to avoid a very angry Danny.

"Yes please. And next time let's do it without an audience." He told me while speeding towards the doors.

"Well at least he didn't barbeque anyone like I did when I learnt firebending." I told everyone (Minus Charles and Danny) on the way back.

"Tell that to my beret." Tucker said holding up his torched beret.

"I never did like that beret" I told him while giving him a small peck on his cheek "Just be glad he didn't torch your PDA."

He shot me a look of horror to which I shrugged.

"So Dani I hear your school's having a Christmas Dance. Anybody ask you yet?" I asked her in an attempt to change the subject.

"No but I'm kinda hoping this guy I like will ask me." She told me shyly.

"Ooo what's his name and do I know him?" Jazz asked being the big sister she is.

"I'd rather not say." She said her face as red as a tomato.

'_Jazz just drop it._' I told her telepathically.

The rest of the walk back was kept in a comfortable silence. When we got back to FentonWorks I saw that Danny was still chasing Charles around town but it looked like Danny was tiring. 'Boys' I thought while going inside.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Tucker asked when he had to leave.

I gave him a look that said loud and clear 'Duh.'

"Right school. I almost forgot." He said with a chuckle.

I gave him a kiss good night and went upstairs to my room. I looked out my window and saw Danny was still chasing Charles but both boys looked ready to drop. I closed the curtains and set my alarm for the next day. The moment my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

**A/N: For those of you who are fans of Avatar: The Last Airbender you will see I used a lot of the moves from the show. The martial arts mentioned are real and the bending in the show is based on these forms. Well until next time.**

**Chavonnie26 out. Peace.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yet another update. Man it's like this story just can't wait to be finished. I'm not even in control anymore. Oh well. Remember the contest. Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own only Chavonne and Charles.**

I was woken up by the shrill beeping of my alarm and raced to get ready. It was the last week of school before Christmas break (**A/N: I'm guessing. I live in South Africa where the school holidays are way different.)**

"Do you always have to wake up so early?" Jazz asked groggily trying to smooth out her bed head.

"Yes, it's one of the ways I can get back at you for the exploding cake incident." I told her putting my jacket over my vest.

"You know it was an accident!" she shouted at me.

"Tell that to my favourite pair of jeans." I told her while exiting the room to go downstairs and make breakfast.

When I got downstairs I saw Charles was already up and making breakfast.

"Thanks for making breakfast." I told him as I sat down at the table.

"No problem. I just wanted to repay you for everything." He told me while flipping the pancakes.

"No big. It was the least I could do after you freed us from Vlad. Everyone deserves a normal life." I told him.

"So you're going to school for the first time today. Are you nervous?" I asked him (He was enrolled in Dani's school after we got back from defeating Vlad)

"A little but I'm sure I'll do fine." He told me with a small smile that looked a little forced.

"So there's this dance at your school. Are you going to take anyone?" I asked him with a knowing smile.

"I was thinking about asking Dani." He told me shyly while dishing up the food.

"Well stop thinking and ask her" I told him seriously "And if you do you get out of earthbending training on Saturday."

"Ok." He told me as everyone came downstairs.

Everyone sat down and dug into the food.

"Man Chavonne this is one of your best meals yet." Jack said his mouth full of food.

"It wasn't me. It was Charles." I told him.

'_Ask her already!'_ I told Charles telepathically.

'_I will!'_ he told me.

"Dani there's this dance at school on Friday and I was wondering if you'll go with me?" he asked her.

Dani turned a crimson red and answered "Yeah I'd love too."

Both of them were smiling. I thought back to when Tucker first asked me out. I still remember how nervous he was.

"Come on guys' time for school." Danny said as we finished our food.

"Goin' Ghost!" we shouted and transformed.

"Race you there!" me and Charles shouted at the same time.

"You're so on!" both Danny's shouted at the same time.

We raced to our different schools.

"I win again." I told him while transforming back to human.

"Why do I keep racing you? I never win." He told me

"Maybe one day you'll get lucky and win." I told him.

"I got to go Tucker's calling me." I said as Tucker came into view.

"See ya." He told me as I walked to Tucker and as he walked to Sam.

"Ready for a mind-numbingly boring week?" Tucker asked me while we walked hand in hand to our lockers.

"It won't be that boring. There is the dance on Friday." I told him as we got our books.

"True. Man I hate Mondays. It's the only day of the week where I don't have any classes with you." He told me.

"No worries it'll be lunch before you know it." I told him while giving him a kiss and heading off to my first class.

The rest of the week went by in a flash (No worries I did get Charles a gift. I got him a brand new hat and jacket) and it was soon Friday.

"I can't wait for the dance tonight." I told Tucker when we left the school on Friday.

"Me too" He told me "By the way how's Charles doing in his training?"

"He's doing ok but is having a bit of trouble with water." I told him while we walked to FentonWorks.

After we arrived I gave him a quick kiss good-bye and went upstairs to get ready. To the dance I was wearing the dress I wore to Charles' adoption with the belt but instead of boots I wore silver ballet flats. I put up my hair in an intricate bun that let the mousey brown coloured pieces frame my face and put on some blue eye-shadow and pink lip-stick.

"Perfect." I said when I was done.

When I finished it was about 5 so I still had about an hour before Tucker came to pick me up. So I decided to help Dani get ready. Just when I was about to open the door someone knocked.

"Chavonne it's me. Dani. I need your help getting ready." She told me from the other side of the door.

I opened up the door and saw that she was carrying all her dresses and shoes. The most shocking thing was her attempt to put on make-up. She looked like a clown applied it in the dark.

"Let's get you cleaned up." I told her as I led her to the bathroom that was joined to Jazz and my room.

"Thank you." She said timidly.

After 30 minutes she looked beautiful. We chose a green dress that brought out her eyes and we used little make up to bring out her natural beauty.

"Wow. I hardly recognise myself." She told me when she saw her reflection.

Then there was another knock on the door. As I opened it I saw Sam with a whole bunch of black dresses and shoes with some purple mixed in.

"I was wondering if you could help me get ready?" she asked me as nicely as she could.

"Sure." I told her happily as I dragged her into the room and plonked her on my bed.

When I finished it was 6 and Sam looked like a dark angel (**A/N: think of her outfit for the dance in Parental Bonding) **

"Ready to go." Sam said as we went downstairs.

When the boys saw us all of their jaws hit the floor.

"Wow you look amazing!" Tucker told me.

"Thanks." I told him.

"Let's go!" Jazz said when she walked through the door.

"Ok!" we said as we went outside to the car.

The rest of the ride was spent in comfortable silence.

**A/N: Ok since no one did my poll I went with my favourite idea. Well until next time.**

**Chavonnie26 Out. Peace.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Man I love writing and for all you Tucker fans he's about to sing and for those of you who are screaming 'NO!' chillax I've decide to make him a good singer. Ever since he met Chavonne he's been taking singing lessons to impress her and now's the time. Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Chavonne and Charles.**

"Wow!" I said when we saw the gym.

The gym was decked out in fake snow, holy, ivy, icicles and other Christmas decorations.

"I'll pick you guys up at 10 ok?" Jazz told us.

"Ok." We told her.

"Chavonne I'll be right back." Tucker told me and went to the DJ.

After a few moments the DJ announced "Alright we got a boyfriend here who wants to sing a special song to his girl. Take the mike dude."

The music started playing and Tucker came on stage with the mike.

"Do you ever wonder when you listen to the thunder?

And your world just feels so small" he sang his voice surprisingly melodious.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement.

"Put yourself on the line and time after time

Keep feeling inside that they don't know you're alive

Are you on the mind or just invisible?

But I won't let you fall

I'll see you, through them all

And I just wanna let you know "he sang as I got on stage and had a mike passed to me so we could sing a duet.

"Oh, when the lights go down in the city

You'll be right there shining bright

You're a star and the sky's the limit

And I'll be right by your side

Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me

(Oh, you know) you're not gonna be invisible." We sang together.

"Do you ever think of, what you're standing at the brink of

Feel like giving up, but you just can't walk away." I sang.

"Night after night, always trying to decide

Are you gonna speak out or get lost in the crowd

Do you take a chance or stay invisible?" Tucker sang.

"But I won't let you fall

I'll see you, through them all

And I just wanna let you know" I sang.

"Oh, when the lights go down in the city

You'll be right there, shining bright

You're a star and the sky's the limit

And I'll be right by your side

Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me

Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible." We sang together.

"Gotta look far, I'll be where you are

I wish you could see what I see

So don't ask why, just look inside

Baby it's all you need." Tucker sang.

"And I don't understand why you won't (you won't)

Take my hand and go

Cause you're so beautiful." I sang

"And every time that

Oh, when the lights go down in the city

You'll be right there shining bright

You're a star and the sky's the limit

And I'll be right by your side

Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me

(Oh, you know) you're not gonna be invisible

Oh, when the lights go down in the city

You'll be right there shining bright (shining bright)

You're a star and the sky's the limit (Sky's the limit, yeah)

And I'll be right by your side

Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me

(Oh, you know) you're not gonna be invisible." We sang.

After the song finished everyone cheered.

"Wow when did you learn how to sing?" I asked him after we got off the stage.

"I started taking lessons when you first came here to impress you." He told me shyly.

"Well mission accomplished." I told him flirtingly.

The rest of the night was spent dancing and people kept complimenting us on our song.

**A/N: Sorry if Tucker is ooc but I so wanted a romantic duet. Until next time and remember the contest. **

**Chavonnie26 out. Peace.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Alright everyone it's time for the big finale. I think. Ah well who cares. By the way you all have one month to do the contest and I'll give you a hint: look at the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own only Chavonne and Charles.**

The week went by and soon it was the last day of the year. I made some New Year resolutions and some changes to my wardrobe. That day I was trying out my new outfit. It was a white long sleeve top with black trims; black jeans; white sneakers and the black chocker necklace that Tucker gave me for Christmas.

"Wow. You actually look good." Jazz said when she saw my outfit that morning.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Nothing! Please don't hurt me!" she quickly shouted while diving to hide under her bed (**A/N: don't you just love torturing Jazz**)

I rolled my eyes and went downstairs to get everything ready for watching the fireworks. When I got down there Charles was already getting things ready. He was also wearing a new outfit. He now wore a black long sleeve t-shirt that had white trims and the Chinese symbol for spirit on the back; the white hat I got him for Christmas; black jeans and white trainers.

"Wow! Is this for Dani or because you out grew your old clothes?" I asked him jokingly while grabbing an apple.

"Ha ha ha very funny! You're a regular comedian just like Tucker." He told me dryly while getting everything ready.

"I try. So are you going to kiss her or are we going to have to wait a few years like with Sam and Danny with a y?" I asked him while munching on my apple.

My question made him go a brilliant red that would have put a fire truck to shame.

"That's none of your business!" he snapped at me.

"Really? I think it is." I told him while leaving the kitchen.

"Why do you even want to know?" he asked me when I was almost to the front door.

"Tucker wants us to go on triple dates." I told him with a shrug as I transformed and went out on patrol.

-Line Break-

"Operation: Get Charles to Kiss Dani is under way." Tucker said as we set everything up on the roof to look both romantic and magical.

"Tucker." I warned him.

"Okay I'll stop." He told me.

"There everything's ready." I said as I set the last fairy light in place.

"You sure this will work?" he asked me.

"Remember our first date." I told him.

As soon as I said that a look of understanding came across his features.

"Smart plan." He told me as we went downstairs.

"Nice threads." Charles said when he saw Tucker.

And I must admit he looked great. Since his beret was scorched he no longer wore a hat. Instead of his usual colourful attire he now wore blue jeans; a green long sleeve t-shirt and white trainers.

"Thanks nice threads." He told him.

'That's my Tucker.' I thought

"By the way Voniki I finished on the food. Why did you ask me to make Dani's favourite food?" he asked me using the nick name that always brings a twitch to my eye.

"No reason." I told him while suppressing the twitch that was coming to my eye.

As soon as he left Tucker said "Wow you're getting better at controlling your anger. This time you didn't even hit him."

"Thanks." I told him.

_**Later in the lab….**_

"Everyone clear on the plan." Danny asked.

"Yes but can we go through it one more time?" Jack asked.

"Ok. Mom and Dad you're the waiters. Jazz you play the piano and Sam you play violin. Tucker I can't believe I'm saying this but you sing. Chavonne and I keep a watch from above to make sure this goes perfect." Danny told us.

We all nodded our heads and got into position.

"Everyone got their Fenton Phones in?" Maddie asked over the Fenton Phones.

"Rodger." I said as I adjusted the volume.

"Here they come." Danny said as Dani and Charles came into view.

With my super hearing I was able to make out their conversation.

"Why do you think they sent us out while they got everything ready?" Dani asked Charles.

"Beats me." Charles said with a shrug.

"FudgeAddict and OneWomanArmy you're up." I told them over the Fenton Phones.

"Gotcha Childish1." Maddie said over the Fenton Phones.

"Why is that my codename?" I asked suspiciously.

"No time for that." Danny said.

We watched them get the restaurant treatment and get set to the table we set up.

"Techno-Geek1, BookWorm1 and GothGirl1 you're up." Danny told them over the Fenton Phones.

After he said that a romantic song started playing.

"Would you like to dance?" Charles asked Dani timidly (Thank goodness for enhanced hearing)

"I would be delighted." Dani said as they started to dance.

"Childish1 we need a spot light." Danny said.

"Danny I'm right here you don't need to use the codenames." I said as I created a light pink spot light.

"He's leaning in." Maddie told us over the Fenton Phones.

"Techno-Geek1 the camera's set up right?" I asked him over the Fenton Phones.

"Yes." He said quietly over the Fenton Phones.

Just as he said that Charles kissed Dani and she kissed back.

"Finally." We all shouted at once as Danny and me came out from our hiding place.

When we landed a huge vortex started forming and we were sucked in.

"Oh come on!" I shouted to the heavens as I was sucked in.

The last people I saw before the vortex closed was Maddie and Jack desperately clinging to the Ops Center.

When I woke up I was surrounded by ice and the only other person with me was Charles.

"Where and when are we?" I asked.

"Who's there?" a male voice came out.

I backed away instinctually.

"Sokka you might scare them away." Another female voice said.

That's when they came around the huge snow bank. They looked like siblings. They both had brown hair, blue eyes and really weird clothes.

"Forgive my brother. I'm Katara and this is Sokka and you are?" She asked me.

"I'm Chavonne and this is my little brother Charles." I told them.

"Why are your clothes so different? Is it because you're fire nation? I knew it! Katara let's get out of here!" Sokka rambled.

"If I was fire nation would I be able to do this?" I asked him while hitting him with a water whip.

"You're a waterbender. Can you train me? Please?" Katara asked me.

"Sure." I told her.

"Great while you two chat it out I get to sit here and freeze my butt off." Charles said while shivering.

"We'll take you to our village." Katara said as she led us to what appeared to be a smaller version of the Far Frozen.

"I don't trust them Katara." Sokka told her.

"You don't trust anyone." She told him.

"True." He said.

"Feel free to look around the village." Katara told us as we started looking around.

"Well looks like you got that adventure you wanted." I told Charles.

"I really should have specified." He said.

I smiled at that. After an hour of looking around the village our ghost senses went off as a huge beam of blue light went off in the distance.

Then a giant clock appeared out of nowhere.

"Clockwork." We said as he placed the medallions around our necks.

"You two are needed here to help fight in the war. You two are able to use your bending but you must not let anyone know that you can bend all the elements yet." He told us as he gave us all the knowledge of the war.

"You will soon meet the person who can end this war. You must not teach him anything." He warned us.

"I must go. Here is a map of where your friends are." He said while handing me a map.

"Thank you." I said while bowing.

Then the world started moving again.

"This is gonna be fun." I told Charles with a semi-crazy grin.

**A/N: Looks like this story's done. Remember the contest. And until next time in a new world.**

**Chavonnie26 out. Peace. (See you in a month)**

**A/N: Ah forget the contest I'm starting on my new fic today.**


End file.
